いい日だよ？
by sougihime
Summary: With the help of a mischievous friend, would the two be able to reunite? [Fubuki/OC] [Happy Birthday, Shiranai-san!] - 愛は甘い、君も。


**Firstly, happy birthday to Shiranai-san! I hope you'll find this enjoyable-it was very rushed, so I wasn't able to put in sweet things, so... it doesn't suffice in my standards, but this is the fastest I could whip up; it's already late at night, heh. I'm sorry for adding my OC in there I guess? I don't know who'd fit the role in Hakuren lol.**

**Yusaburu belongs to Shiranai Atsune,  
****Fubuki Shirou belongs to Level-5,  
****Juka belongs to me!**

**Disclaimer applies~**

* * *

**いい日だよ？**

[ It's a very nice day, isn't it? ]

* * *

Yusaburu sighed as she walked on home. The snow is kind of thick today, and the cold constantly reminded her of a certain white-haired soccer player whom she had gone and fall in love with. It was actually quite an uncanny feeling for her; the way he moves always enrapture her, very much so that she even forgotten to look where she was walking (and, consequently, made her crash into a pole)—everyone was staring; indeed, it was weird for the seemingly calm, cold and serious Yusaburu to crash into a pole due to daydreaming.

"Yusa-chan? Are you okay?" her classmate, Juka asked as she leaned in to look closely at Yusa, "It's really weird to see you daydreaming, honestly."

"…Juka!" Yusaburu's surprised voice and (perhaps overly) exaggerated gesture invoked a laugh from Juka. "S-stop that…"

"S-sorry! It's just—_haha—_that… it's so funny seeing you surprised like—_haha—_that!" If it was someone other than Juka, Yusaburu would probably already obliterate the person to dust. "Come on, stop glaring like that!" the crème-haired girl said as she smiled her soft smile. Despite being mischievous, Juka is actually quite a cute, sweet girl—or so Yusaburu thought.

"Oh… yeah."

"I bet you're thinking about Fubuki-kun again," Juka said, "Are you thinking about whether or not he'll give you a birthday gift?"

Yusaburu instantly looked at Juka incredulously, "How did you-"

"_Tee-hee~"_ Juka smiled mysteriously.

Yusaburu could only sigh; how could she forget that Juka's specialty is _psychology_ and _reading people_?! Despite looking innocent, she's actually quite a genius…

"—Wait, don't answer." Yusaburu hastily interrupted, seeing as Juka was about to say something, "…Anyway, if that's the only thing you're going to say then… I'm not listening—and I'm _not _going to listen."

"Ah, come on, Yusa-chan~ I'm the _Love Doctor, _you can count on me for these kind of things!"

"No."—was Yusaburu's firm reply as she tightened her scarf. Man, today's really cold.

* * *

**Hakuren Middle**

"Yusa-chan!" She could hear a voice calling her from afar. Even from here, she could really tell who the voice belonged to. It was lunch break at Hakuren, and Yusaburu was eating alone whilst reading some magazine she picked up at the minimart earlier before going to school.

"Juka."

"_Nee_, tomorrow's your birthday, right? Of course I'm right, I noted your birthday and even set up an alarm for it on my phone-!"

Yusaburu could only comically sweatdrop at the strange girl. "Yes, and…?"

"Look, my mother just gave me two tickets to the cinema tomorrow! I want to spend the day with you, and you alone, because you're my _bestest _friend!" Juka said, a bit too cheerful for Yusaburu's liking. Today's a very cloudy and cold day, Yusaburu's really confused as to how Juka could maintain her 'Little Miss Sunshine' personality.

"Um, sure," Yusaburu replied. It's not like she hated spending time with Juka—quite the contrary. But somehow… she's pretty disappointed that a _certain _someone didn't even bother to talk to her… about her birthday, or _anything _else, really. "When do we meet?"

"At 9.30AM! In the cinema. See you tomorrow!" said Juka, "Make sure to have fun there, alright!"

"See you." Yusaburu watched as Juka's figure slowly retreated. She's really excited for tomorrow. Sunday… that's a great birth_day, _isn't it?

* * *

**Somewhere**

_"I wonder if this would really work…" _A good-looking boy timidly looked at his watch, _"I'm not late, am I? It'd be so ungentlemanly for me to get late…" _He kept mumbling nonsense to himself, although he never really forgets to smile at the ladies passing by. He dusted his clothes a few times, getting rid of (nonexistent) dust.

"Hey, young man! Going on a date?" said a flower-shop clerk, quite a _bit _too loud.

"A-ah, u-um…" He really couldn't reply. At the same time, lying isn't good, but…!

"Ahh, you young 'uns. Makes me remember my old days, really. When I date millions of girls and gets head-chopped by my wife… what a great time."

"Err… that's a bit…" The boy commented half-heartedly. He really just wanted to—

"Here, I'll give you a free red-rose. Give it to the lucky miss, yeah? And make sure to make the moment count." The clerk gave him a carefree smile; a kind one that makes it hard for him to reject the clerk's offer.

"Thank you… _so much."_

"That's okay. Now go! Make me proud."

"…Yeah!"

_Now he could only probably hope that the 'girl' likes flowers…_

* * *

**Cinema**

"Juka's late…" Yusaburu thought as she peeked at her watch. "Well, it's only a minute after our promised time, I guess it can't be helped. Juka's that kind of girl, I guess…"

_Tap._

She felt a light tap on her shoulder; is it Juka? She hastily turned around, only to meet dull, dark green eyes instead of Juka's light pink ones. Just what—

"Suishou-san!" The _princely _voice of her crush made her blush beet red. "I'm sorry I'm late-!"

Snapped back to reality, Yusaburu quickly backed away (more due to embarrassment than anything), and said, "I thought Juka was supposed to be here, why are you-"

Fubuki gave a grin, "Juka-san gave her tickets to me."

_"That Juka… I swear I'm going to—"_

**_"Make sure to have fun there, alright!"_**

_"Oh wait. Juka actually gave out hints…" _she thought, _"I guess… I'm just too thick to understand."_

Another light tap on her shoulders woke her up from her seemingly endless train of thoughts. The worried face of Fubuki Shirou filled her field of view, "Are you OK…?" he asked, as he added, "Just as I thought… I'm bothering you, hu—"

"N-no, you're not!" Yusaburu hastily interrupted. She immediately falls silent after that, getting redder by the minute, _"Why… why did I say that?! S-so embarrassing…"_

"Then… you're not angry with me?" The hopeful look Fubuki was giving her is… too… adorable…

"Of course I'm not angry," said Yusaburu, getting her composure back little by little, _"Juka entrusted this chance to me… I must make the best of it!"_

Little does she know that Fubuki was thinking the same.

And so, with newfound drive, the two started their cinema-date.

* * *

**Outside**

"That was… a pretty good movie." Said Fubuki, smiling all the way. He'd made advances at the movies, like holding Yusaburu's hand (although she jerked it back at first. That was kind of traumatizing), and leaned on her shoulders. She smells so sweet.

"Mm. Juka has a great sense."

"Of course. She's your friend, after all."

"…W-what are you saying?!"

"Sorry…" said Fubuki, as he smiled, "But you look _so _cute when you blush. Really."

"Stop that!" Yusaburu said in a loud voice. Fubuki was getting too hard to handle…!

"Okay, okay… but before we part…"

"…What is it?" With a little bit of upset mixing up in her voice, she replied.

Fubuki pulled out the flower from his bag (carefully so that it wont get broken, of course), as he held it out to Yusaburu. A _princely _smile etched on his lips, he said those three words that she longed the most.

_"I love you."_

Yusaburu couldn't answer; it was a huge shock for her.

_"I love everything about you," _he said again, _"I can't contain my feelings anymore… would you be my girlfriend?"_

A bit shaking, Yusaburu nodded at Fubuki.

**"I love you too… ****_Shirou-kun._****"**

Surprised, Fubuki smiled nonetheless.

**"Happy birthday, Yusa-chan."**

* * *

**Today shall be the start of our future together,**

**Today will be the day of your birth,**

**And the day that I attained true happiness.**

**Isn't that great?**

**I will always be by your side forever.**


End file.
